jenniferlopezfandomcom-20200214-history
J to tha L–O!: The Remixes
"J to tha L–O!: The Remixes" is Jennifer's first remix album released on February 5, 2002 on Epic Records. The album is considered one of the best selling remix albums in the United States and even appeared in the 2004 Guinness World Records book as the most successful selling remix album. It's also the 3rd best-selling remix album after Michael Jackson's "Blood on the Dance Floor: HIStory in the Mix" and Madonna's "You Can Dance" albums. Background After the success of "J.Lo," MTV News reported that Jennifer teamed up with Ja Rule (who was featured on the Murder Remix to her song "I'm Real") and other artists for her remix album which would be released in February of 2002. It was announced that Jennifer would rework her 2001 single "Ain't It Funny" into a Murder Remix that would feature Ja Rule. R&B singer Ashanti wrote three verses and demoed the new version of "Ain't it Funny" for Jennifer. Her vocals were later added to the final song as background vocals. On January 18, 2002, Epic Records confirmed that Jennifer's live DVD and remix album would soon be arriving. Jennifer's ex-boyfriend Sean Combs produced & featured on a reworked version of "Feelin' So Good" for the album. The ballad "Alive" (which was written for her 2002 thriller film "Enough") was the only original song that was written for the album. Track Masters produced a remix version of "I'm Gonna Be Alright" which served as the album's official second single. Rappers 50 Cent and Nas' vocals were added to separate versions of the song in its commercial release which caused some controversy because Jennifer & Epic Records chose Nas to be featured on the radio version of the song due to his popularity on the music charts which upset 50 Cent, who felt betrayed by Nas. According to rumors, 50 Cent did not have any hard feelings for Jennifer, but did "hate" Nas." Jennifer's management stated that it was all completely business. The 50 Cent-featured version appeared on the album (but the European album version featured a no-rap version) while the Nas version appears on the European album version of "This Is Me... Then" and on the 2002 U.S. compliation album "Now That's What I Call Music! 10." The album contained a Pablo Flores reworked version of "Let's Get Loud" with a more charged dance beat along with a house interpretation of "Waiting For Tonight." All of the songs remixed on the album had previously been released as a singles from their respective albums except for "Walking on Sunshine." Reception "J to tha L-O!: The Remixes" peaked at #1 on the Billboard 200 chart, selling over 156,000 copies during its first week and also topped Billboard's Top R&B\Hip-Hop Albums chart. Tracklisting # Love Don't Cost a Thing Schoolyard Mix featuring Fat Joe-(written by Damon Sharpe, Greg Lawson, Georgette Franklin, Jeremy Monroe, Amille Harris, and Joseph "Fat Joe" Cartagena; produced by Ric Wake and remixed by Richie Jones)-4:19 # Ain't It Funny (Murder Remix)-Ja Rule and Caddillac Tah)-(written by Jennifer Lopez, Cory Rooney, Irving Lorenzo, Jeffrey "Ja Rule" Adkins, and Caddillac Tah; produced by Irv Gotti and 7 Aurelius)-3:50 # I'm Gonna Be Alright Masters Remix featuring Nas-(written by Jennifer Lopez, Cory Rooney, Lorraine Cheryl Cook, Ronald LaPread, Samuel Barnes, and Jean-Claude Olivier; produced by Cory Rooney and Troy Oliver and remixed by Poke & Tone and Cory Rooney)-3:20 # I'm Real (Murder Remix) Ja Rule-(written by Jennifer Lopez, Troy Oliver, Cory Rooney, L.E.S., Jeffrey Atkins, Irving Lorenzo, and Rick James; produced by Irv Gotti and 7 Aurelius)-4:22 # Walking on Sunshine Remix-(written by Jennifer Lopez, Mario Winans, Sean Combs, Michael Jones, Jack Knight, Karen Anderson, Adonis Shropshire, and Mechalie Jamison; produced by Sean Combs and Mario Winans and remixed by Mark Taylor and Jeff Taylor)-5:50 # If You Had My Love Master Mix-(written by Rodney "Darkchild" Jerkins, LaShawn Daniels, Cory Rooney, and Fred Jerkins III; produced by Rodney "Darkchild" Jerkins)-4:12 # Feelin' So Good Boy Remix featuring P. Diddy and G. Dep-(written by Cory Rooney, Jennifer Lopez, Christopher Rios, Joseph "Fat Joe" Cartagena, Sean Combs, Steven Standard; produced by Sean Combs and Mario Winans)-4:27 # Let's Get Loud Flores Remix-(written by Gloria Estefan and Kike Santander; produced by Emilio Estefan Jr and Kike Santander and remixed by Pablo Flores)-5:30 # Play (Sack International Remix)-by Anders Bagge, Arnthor Birgisson, Christina Milian, and Cory Rooney; produced by Anders Bagge & Arnthor Birgisson and remixed by Peter Wade Keusch and Alec Deruggiero)-[4:18 # Waiting For Tonight (Hex's Momentous Radio Mix)-by Maria Christensen, Michael Garvin, Phil Temple; produced by Ric Wake and remixed by Hex Hector and Richie Jones)-[4:32 # Alive (written by Jennifer Lopez, Cris Judd, and Cory Rooney; produced by Cory Rooney and Don Shea)-4:39 # Si Ya Se Acabó Remix-(written by Manny Benito, Jimmy Greco, and Ray Contreras)–3:33-[European Bonus Track] # Que Ironia (Ain't It Funny) Dance Remix-(written by Jennifer Lopez, Cory Rooney, and Manny Benito)–3:48-[European Bonus Track] # Una Noche Más (written by Maria Christensen, Michael Garvin, Phil Temple, and Manny Benito)– 4:05-[Mistakenly labeled as "Una Noche Más (Pablo's Miami Mix Radio Edit)]-[European Bonus Track] # No Me Ames Remix featuring Marc Anthony-(written by Giancarlo Bigazzi, Marco Falagiani, Ignacio Ballesteros, and Alejandro Baldi)–5:34-[European Bonus Track] Charts Album Certification Category:Albums Category:Jennifer Lopez Category:Music Category:Songs